The Honeymoon of Gleason and Elute
by M. Gleason
Summary: This is the story that was co-written by me and a friend about our characters from FF11. It starts immediately after the wedding and follows them through their honeymoon, briefly exploring their relationship, and showing what kind of people they are.
1. Beginning

Other than a small spat between several people, of which Renay, Toxa, and Thysta, were included, the reception had gone near-perfectly (save for when Burry and Akamaaru were caught spiking the drinks, but they quickly apologized, and no real harm had been done). It had started to wind down, however, as the large crowd of people who had gathered for the wedding slowly began to disperse for their homes after a long day of celebration, giving Gleason and Elute a congratulatory pat on the back, a smile, and in ultiple cases, a roguish grin, or even the phrase "no more excuses now, you two, which, in most cases, got Gleason red-faced, and a sigh, or possibly even a disgusted stomp, from Elute.

Gleason kicked at a scrap of mithkabob that had been laying on the floor, watching it scuttle across and stop underneath a table a few feet from him. Most of the party had moved outside, leaving on him, Elute, Burry, Aka, and someone that he didn't know still within the tavern. Those three, however, were deep in discussion over something. their voices were near impossible to make out, but one could easily hear the clink of a mug being raised or lowered every few minutes. Glea picked his head up again, gazing at the beautiful young woman who, until just a few hours eariler, had been his fiance. Now, though, they were either Mr. and Mrs. Bulmari, or, according to Celimene (and quite possibly some others), Mrs. and Mr. Elute. After many months of trials and tribulations, both disasterous and daring dates, long hours of talking, and many times spent enjoying the fresh rain as it fell, they were now together, forever. They were husband and wife, wife and husband.

Glea arced an eyebrow slightly as he glanced at his wife. "so..." he started to utter softly, not wanting to attract the attention of the others in the bar.

Elute grinned in that roguish manner of hers that, even now, always caught him off-guard, and oft made his heart melt. "You want to get rrready to go now, too?" She asked sweetly, smiling at him.

Gleason grinned right back at he, his very being filling with pride. "How long have we been finishin' each other's sentences like that?" He wondered to himself, before answering her. "Whenever you are, love," he said eagerly, extending his hand to takes hers, as he had done so many times before. Once they clasped hands, he began to head for the front door.

"Don't go that way!" Elute half-whispered, half-hissed. "we don't want to attract any attention, right, love?" she asked, smiling again, and leading him towards the back door. They were able to slip out quietly, and without any fuss, quickly making their way through Windurst Waters. They did, however, have to dive behind some boxes when they saw Renay and Ertyu heading their way. Gleason and elute giggled like schoolchildren as they hid, almost giving themselves away. Once that mini-crisis was over. they got up and sprinted for their mog house, almost making it undetected, until a voice called out, rather loudly:

"Ah, you two are sneaking away for your honeymoon,huh?" It was Celimene.She stood there, hands on her hips, a smug look on her face.

"ah...well..." glea started, getting all embarassed.

Elute simply nodded to her, a triumphant smile on her face.

Celimene nodded, uttered a "have fun!", and snickered lightly as she turned back to speak to Tamura once more, who had simply waved to them and wished them well.

Elute and glea then set off for the mog house again, taking great haste to pack their weapons and somoe spare clothes, along with other necessities. It was less than an hour later when they rode out of Windurst on their trusty chocobos. 


	2. Part II

Everything seemed perfect as the rode through Tahrongi, and Buburimu. They were about to embark towards Bibiki Bay when they heard a shrill scream.

"What the 'ell..." Gleason murmured, but his question was soon answered when an inexperianced Black Mage came running towards them.

"Help Meeeeee!" The small Tarutaru demanded with a shrill scream.

"What's wrrrong little-" Elute was cut off by the sobbing pint sized adventurer.

"Leeeches!"

Both their eyes widdened with shock, and focused on the horizon. There was a enourmous cloud of dust rising over the cliffs as dozens of leeched angerly flopped towards the nearly hopeless Tarutaru.

"Get outtah 'ere, now! We will distract them for you!" Gleason instructed, already off his chocobo, and looking for his sword. Elute smirked, and mumbled something about how she knew that they would need their swords.

"Thank you" He choked out sobbing (from fear or greatfullness they did not know,) as he started to mumble a spell of warp.

Elute and Gleason immediately began to try and distract the leeches from their helpless prey, but they soon realized that there were many more leeches than they counted on.

"Holy Shitaruuu"A few leeches attempted hitting the void where the midget once was.

"Uh. Love?" Elute laughed nervosly to her new husband.

"Yes dear?"

"There are _alot_ of leeches..."

"I know dear..." He managed to kill a few, but more and more seemed to embark on the horizon.

Elute murmured a cure spell for Gleason, and tried to stay behind him.

_Better try and stay out of this one..._ She thought to herself, even though it was killing her to know that it was only because of a dress.

_A six-hundred-thousand gil dress..._

But Gleason was thinking the same thing, and he was determined not to let any harm come to her dress.

"They just keep coming..." She gasped as some started to draw attention to her, which she kicked angerly. "What did that little tarrru _do!_"

"I don't know love, but he really pissed them off."

"Gleason, I don't think-" She cut herself off as she bit her lip, hard. One tried to _kiss_ her, but her devouted husband jumped in front of her for cover.

"I will be alright, _you_ need to get to Bibiki and get tickets for the cruise, ok?" He smiled with a wince. "I can just ru-"

"I am _not_ leaving you!"

"Hun, you _need_ to get there, I will hold them off and join you later."

"No." She stamped her foot and ran to her gobbie bag which their faithful chocobos dropped before they scuttled off.

_Cowards..._

Seven or so blood suckers lopped after her as she dug wildly for her sword.

"Elute! Go! I got this!"

"No! I do not rememberrr in our vows, me saying 'till nearrr death do I part!'"

Gleason smiled at her, he knew that he could not change her mind once it was made up. But this battle did not seem to be in their favor. It appeared that every time they defeated one, two more would appear. He tried his best to keep them from even touching her dress, but it got harder and harder to do so. It all seemed that they both would embark to the lifestream instead of a honeymoon until they heard the shrill voice of the dwarfed Tarutaru.

"Over-wover there! Look Guido-mido!"

They both adverted their glances from the army of leeches to a much older looking Tarutaru, who was already mumbling an advanced spell.

"Getaru them!" The little one started to cheer.

Then in a firery flash, all the leeches dropped to the ground, like a swarm of bees sprayed with incecticide.The Tarutaru named Guido-mido started to chastise the little one, "Holy shitaru Fary-wary!"

"Thats what I said!"

"You shouldn'taru be talking like thataru! Whataru were you thinking!"

The little one started to sulk, "I justaru wanted to get my ruby-wuby, so I coul startaru training as a summoner..." He kicked at the ground frustrated.

Guido-mido sighed dejectedly and patted Fary-wary. "You should learn how to ask for help, but I will talk to you about that later-water." He looked to the two exausted honymooners."I am sorry-worry aboutaru my grandson, he is justaru tryin' to walk in his father-wather's footsteps. Please, take this gil for your troubles."

They both spoke in unison, "You don't have to pay us,"

Elute started to explain things to the grey Tarutaru, "We were just on our way to our honeymoon, it wasn't out of our way or anything." She smiled at him warmly. He reminded her of Griever for some reason...

He looked up at the blushing couple and laughed. "Don'taru worry about it. Consider itaru a weddin' presentaru!" He thrusted the pouch of gil into Gleason's gauntlet.

"Have a happy-wappy honeymoon!" He waved farewell, and started to walk his grandson to Mhaura.

"Thank ye'!" Gleason shouted after him.


	3. Part III

Gleason watched, half in wonder, half in bewilderment, as both the young taru and his(her? its? ...he really had no idea what gender it was) grandfather cast Warp, leaving him and elute alone once more, and with a tidy little sum of gil in their possession. He cautiously bounced the pouch up and down in, the coins jingling together as they bounced around within. He smiled uneasily, asking her "well, guess we have our payment for the tickets, huh?" Elute sighed, looking a little downtrodden. She wasn't upset with Glea--the coins had been dumped into his hand--but she did feel a bit bad that the tarutaru thought it necessary to pay them as a sign of his gratitude.

"Uh...yeah, I suppose that we do.." She said, biting her lip. moments later, though, her smile returned, and she ran back over to him, tugging on his arm. "C'mon, then. what are we waiting for? We don't want to be late for our own honeymoon!"

Glea grinned at her, nodding. "Right!" He nodded to her, slinging both her pack and his over his shoulder. They then began the long walk through buburimu towards Bibiki Bay. It was a sunny day, not a hint of the wind storms that usually ravaged the area, and most adventurers either waved a friendly hello, or nodded towards them in greeting amid their battles of training. Many a mile and a few hours passed along the dusty road beneath their feet in what seemed like no time at all, as they keep a quick pace, striding forward hand in hand, talk of what to go see first or what to do bubbling up rapidly among them. Time passed by so quickly, in fact, that they were amazed when they looked up and noticed that Mhuara was already to their left and the gently downward-sloping cliff that lead towards the bay was already before them. What wasn't so surprising was the fact that once again, they heard the cry for help of one who felt their life was in danger. Down below, a lone fisherman was being chased by a very angry-looking pugil. Instantly, Glea let go of Elute's hand and charged in, drawing his sword, yelling for the person to hang in there. Elute stomped her foot, sighing indignantly as she yelled for Glea to wait up for her.

Ironically, she actually got there first, since she was wearing none of her armor save for her boots, and wasn't weighed down nearly as much. She took a quick couple of slices at the pugil, then jumped back in shock as she saw its bright blue blood splatter across her boots, and almost her dress as well. "Damn this dress..." she thought. It looked very pretty, but it was such a hindrance when it came to battle! Luckily for it, Glea was quick to provoke the pug away from her, shield bashing it to stun it, and laying nito it with a Swift Blade, his sword glowing with a mysterious energy as he cut the fish's defense to ribbons. Elute took that as a signal to cast Holy on the "poor" thing, the blast of purity energy completely obliterating it. She then playfully stuck her tongue at Glea as she claimed the kill as hers. Then, they both cast Cure II on the fisherman, who insisted on giving them part of his catch as a reward for saving his life. and hence, a few scrumptious-looking (to elute, anyway--Glea would rather they be cooked) fish were added to their packs. Afterwards, they trduged on west, through one tunnel, past the mystical song runes that held the ancient tune of two star-crossed lovers torn apart--and into another tunnel, emerging a few minutes later in Bibiki Bay, just a short distance from their departure point.

The sun was starting to hang rather low in the sky as they walked up to the ticket counter. There, a rather young mithra with short-cut purple hair was filing her claws carefully, inspecting them every few moments or so to make sure they were still becoming sharper. The young couple strolled up to the counter, and inquired abotu pruchasing some tickets. "Eh, not forrr the last crrruise.." the kit at the counter said, shrugging casually.

"well, why not?" Glea asked, curiously.

"It's not full or anything, is it?" elute asked, a bit nervously.

"Nah..." she replied, pointing over towards the docks. "It jes left a minute orrr two ago, you know. Have to wait for the next one."

Elute crossed her arms. "How long is THAT going to be?" she demanded.

The girl looked up at her, surprised that anyone would have any sort of attitude towards HER. "Iono...a couple o' 'ours?"

Elute sighed, so irritated that her tail stod straight up. Glea put a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped, turning around, looking ready to sock someone in the face. "Relax, hun," he said reassuringly. "We can go fishing or something for a while, and I'll make sure to get the tickets now, ok?" She nodded, still looking a bit tense, but more relaxed than she had been a minute ago. Glea dug through his pack, handing her his carbon rod and his trusty minnow lure, which was still almost brand-new (he was not one to go fishing often). He then went over to the ticket counter while she headed for the docks.

Several minutes later, he returned, frustrated, but with two tickets in hand. "I dunno what her problem is..." he grumbled.

"no respect for anyone..." elute said, rather absently, as she cast the line out into the water.

and so that was how they passed the next two hours, Elute fishing contentedly, Gleason pacing back and forth on the docks. In the past half hour or so, he had been joined by an Eft, who liked to follow him back and forth, it's shiny black eyes staring up at him quizzically. He had fed it once, but after Elute's insistence that they needed the fish for their OWN dinner, he had held off from tossing it anymore fish pieces. It seemed not to get the hint yet, though, and followed him constantly, trying very hard to mimic his strides, teh short, stubby reptilian legs taking about 5 steps for every one of Glea's. Finally, though, as the sun was starting to set, a raft, perhaps the same one Glea had proposed to Elute on, pulled into the harbor.

It was time for them to embark. 


	4. Part IV

Once on the boat, things finnaly continued to go smoothly. But somehow, Gleason's little friend managed to sneak aboard past the self involved Mithra. The little Shagin seemed enamoured with Gleason, and watched his every movement in awe, but the two ignored it.

Once they got situated on the Mana Clipper they soon realized that they were the only passagers, minus the eft, of course.

Elute smiled, content with the situation, and squeezed herself between the balcony and Gleason to face him. The sun was setting over the horrizon, and the soft pinkish rays shone through her auburn hair. Gleason lovingly wraped an arm around her slender waist, and played with her hair with his free hand." 'ave I told you, 'ow beautiful you look?"

Elute's face flushed a soft shade of rose as she grined at him, "Yes, many times. But that doesn't mean I want to stop hearrring it!" She poked him gently in the ribs, which cause him to burst out laughing.

"You will never get tired of that, will you?" He choked out between bouts of laughter. She continued to poke him, and they both knew it would be awhile until she stopped. He soon dropped to his knees in agony, when she decided to tackle him to the ground, her fingers still wiggleing at his sides.

In a matter of minutes, they were on the deck of the boat, in a very comprimising position._ We are married..._ They both thought, as Elute fell in Gleason's arms and begen to caress his face with kisses. He held her tightly, and with a slight hessitation, his hands began to unfasten the back of her dress.

However they did not notice the Eft motioning angerly at Elute.

"Gleason..." Her eyes, closed in bliss, opened up to see the Eft looming over Gleasons head. It lunged at her face, it's arms flaring, and started to tear at her dress.

"What the-" Gleason didn't realize what was happening until he saw his wife screaming at his feet and trying desperately to get the jealous Eft _off_ her.

"You **dirrrty** little- OW!" Elute's hand was nearly bitten off when she tried to grab the little beast by the throat. "How **darrre** you!" She managed to fling the Eft across the deck, to buy some time to grab her sword out of her gobbie bag.

But the Eft was faster than her.

She was barely a foot away when the little hellion was at her boot, trying to chew through it. She desperately tried kicking her foot in the air to get it off, but it held on fiercly, and the preasure of it's jagged teeth were taking it's tole on her armor.

"Love!" Gleason finnaly gathered his wits and jumped to his struggleing spouse, and attemted to remove the clinging Eft from her boot.

Elute gave up trying to kick it off, and clung to the boards on deck, trying to climb to her bag, screaming mithran curse words along the way, most of which Gleason did not understand. By the time she got to her weapon, and drew it on the fiend, the Eft jump on Gleason's back in hiding. Enraged, Elute thrusted herself towards the monster on Gleason's back, swinging her sword wildly. Gleason did his best to try to dodge her blows, calm her down, and get the Eft (which was now trembling in fear,) off his back.

"You arrre going to **pay**!" She tried loping its head off, but Gleason turned around defensively.

"Elute! Stop!" Gleason was piqued by the Eft's actons too, but this was a little too much.

She took another swing.

"Elute! Please sto-" He ducked, to avoid another swing. She was winded by all her efforts, as he grabbed her sword away from her."Give-me-this!" Elute looked at him smoldering, and realized the Eft was no longer on his back.

"Wherrre did it go!" She spun around to see its tail dissapear off the balcony, as it jumped overboard. She let out a cry of infuriation, as she ran to look in the water, hoping to catch it before it escaped.

Elute again started screaming more Mithran cursewords, until she saw Gleason on the ground laughing. She twirled around, peeved at first, and then grined.

"I almost got him, huh?"

"Well love, it looks like she got you."

She started to laugh along with him, until she looked at the sleeves of her dress.

"Ugh! The little _brat_!" Her Sleves were in shreds.

Gleason immediatly ceaced his laughter and got up to hug his frustrated partner.

"I'm sorry..." His voice trailed off.

Elute sighed sadly and removed the shreds that were once her sleeves. "It's alrrright..." Her gaze turned to the approaching Purgonorgo Isle, "Let's not let it ruin ourrr honeymoon ok?"

He smiled to comfort her, "Alright, lets go."


	5. Part V

The sun finally started to sink beyond the far side of the island, casting a dark orange glow over some places, and shadows over others, as the boat glided gently up to the dock through the crystal-clear waters. During the remainder of the trip, glea had stripped off his surcoat and other metal armors, leaving him in his familiar, comfy Garish Tunic and slacks. The rest of his armor, save for his sword, which still hung at his side, were now nestled within his pack, much like Elute's were. It was this pack that he swung over his shoulder as he took Elute's hand and they stepped off the boat. as it pulled away, he looked at her, mustered the best smile he could pull up to dampen his increasing nervousness, and said, "well, this is it, huh?..."

She blushed lightly as she stared up at him and smiled, nodding.

Thankfully, the Eft had all but been forgotten by this point. Even the slightly torn sleeves of her dress were of no great consequence. The two newlyweds wound their way through the beach, past the mighty Uragnites that seemed content to mind their own business, the Opo-Opos that screeched playfully as they walked by, and, as they started towards the interior of the island, some of the black mandragoras happened to look up at them quizzically as they passed.

"Love, wherrre do you think we should set up camp?" Elute asked, as the shadows descended even further on the tropical paradise.

Glea stopped in his tracks for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. Then, his face lit up in a smile. "Hey, do ya remember when we were splashin' each other and getting all wet the last time we were here?"

Elute frowned momentarily, then grinned at his roguishly. "Of courrrse I do," she said, poking him in the stomach, which made him squirm and try not to laugh.

"Well, I thin--hey!-- I think that there would be a goo--cut it out!--good place!" Glea exclaimed, near breathlessly, as he tried hopelessly to avoid Elute's barrage of poking.

"well, okay," she added, smiling and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Lead the way, then."

They hit the interior of the island, and then followed the little stream that lead towards another, much more secluded beach. It was a familiar sight to both of them--it was the first place they had visited after he had proposed to her. They found a good spot that was nestled in between the cliff wall and some palm trees, far enough from the water that they needn't worry about the tides, yet close enough to easily go take a swim or wash up anytime they desired. Gleason started to pitch their tent up while Elute began to unpack the smaller things--extra clothes, food rations, and the like. They weren't going to take anymore chances at her dress getting ripped or torn or dirty. finally, they got a small fire going, and set some food up to cook upon it. Glea laid out his sleeping bag, unfolded, so that they could gaze up at the stars together while waiting for the food to finish cooking.

"sure is a pretty night out tonight, huh?..." glea asked her, as he stared up at the sky.

"Yeah..." she answered from beside him.

He rolled over on his side, propping himself up with an elbow. "Love...I'm still amazed, maybe even a lil' in shock yet."

Elute arced an eyebrow, her curiousity aroused. "why's that?"

"Just...I can't believe we've done it. I know it's been a whole day since we've gotten married, but still, it's...it's so nice, it's like a dream, almost. Lyin' here with the girl I love...seems like it's almost too good to be true."

A cool breeze blew, and Elute shivered, huddling close to Gleason in the night. "But.." she whispered, "It's not. Almost too good to be trrrue...but it's not."

Neither one of them could remember who had kissed who first, started the final set of fireworks. What started as yet a simple, yet truthful display of love boiled into a passionate act, and progressed on from there. There once was a point where they would have stopped, perhaps even jumped away, but...they were husband and wife now, were they not, and wasn't it another way to express love? The tugging of a tunic, the unbuttoning of a dress... the initial awkwardness lost in the heat and flames of passion..

The food boiled over, began to burn, and burnt. Overhead, the stars continued to twinkle down gently, as they always did... 


	6. Epilogue

The hours passed quickly to days, the days melted together into weeks, and the weeks soon became months. The two mostly spent their time together entwined in each other's arms. There was much talk about Gleason's move to Windurst, and their idistant/i future plans to start a family. But the more they talked, the more it was apparent that their time in paradice was coming to an end.

It wasn't until one night, a month into their prolonged honeymoon, that they started to come back to reality once more.

"Gleason?"

"Yes love," He kissed his beloved in his arms. She fit so perfectly in his broad embrace, that it seemed as she was always ment to lay there.

"I don't want to leave."

The thought, at first, was the same as his own; but they both knew that they had responsibilitys back at home.

"Neither do I, but you know that isn't possible," Gleason took a big sigh. He so hated to dissilusion her, no matter how whimsical her thoughts may be. He desperatly thought of a way to make their homecomming something to look forward to. "Our food rations will be out by tomorrow anyways. See it as a sign"

She smiled, even though she still wanted to stay on the beautiful island longer. "You're rrright of course, it was just a thought."

He could hear the sad tone in her voice, "I mean, we have alot to do at home. We both want to start training again, and-" He paused and lifted her chin gently so she would look him in the eyes. "We need to get settled in our house in Windurst."

She smiled warmly, kissed him quickly and sat up. "We leave tommorrrow then?"

Gleason closed his eyes and nodded. "If that is what you wish, yes we do."

Elute settled back down in his embrace, and the couple slept soundly underneath the stars.


End file.
